Day to Day
by BlackRobin7
Summary: This is a collection of story's surrounding the day-to-day lives of our favorite Trolls in a Human AU. Some will be more light hearted and funny and some will be more heavy. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for Language.
1. No Place Like Home

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Is it really ONLY 11:56 right now!?

I'm sitting in my cubical working for some company that at this point I wish I never even heard of. Ok deep breath, what does Poppy always say? Try to find the bright side…Well, I've got three hours down…Now only seven more to go. This is going to be a long day.

Ok so by my calculations, if I work through lunch and my 3:00 brake then I might, MIGHT be able to leave at 4:30 on the dot. Then if traffic is just as horrible as normal I could be inside our apartment by 4:51, just nine minutes before Poppy get home. I could surprise her for once and then we can spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch. I just need to get all this work done. If I'm lucky this might be one of those few days that my "Cubical Neighbor" doesn't try to start a "friendly conversation".

"HEY BRANCH!" speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. I grit my teach and keep typing, no way is this guy going to stop me from leaving this hell hole as soon as I can and back to my living candy gram of a girlfriend "What do you want Mike?" He chuckles and pushes his wheelie chair out some more so that he's as close to me as he can be without actually being in my cubical "Oh cheer up, me and some guys were just planning on going down to Hooters for lunch, what do you think?" I decide to ignore him and pray that he goes away. Mike throws his head back and groans "Oh come on man, you need to relax a little. Some babes and beer won't kill you, you know." He's chuckling and I'm trying not to get sent to HR. Guess ignoring him like I have 17 times in the past no longer works. "No think you Mike, I have work that I need to get done. Go enjoy your booze and wings without me." And with someone who cares. Shit, which screen am I on…ok good, just missed a few customer complaints. He FINALLY lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you win. Keep typing away while we have some fun, later" And with that he moves he's chair back and leaves with his group. Thank Cybil, I can now actually focus on what I'm doing. Though, I know he has something planned for 3:00, I just fucking now it.

2:55 and SOMEHOW, I've had no interruptions and I'm actually a little ahead of where I thought I'd be by this point. it's almost 3:00 though, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried about whatever Mike was planning. Ok, Branch stop. Just focus on your goal and the bright side. The Goal: Get home and away from this place as soon as possible. The Brightside: If I keep this pace up then I may be able to be in my apartment door 4:40. That gives me time to do…something before Poppy gets home from her last leadership class of the day. Besides, you're probably just being paranoid aga-

"HEY BRANCH!" I fucking knew it. It's not Mike though, nope its some girl that's around college age like Mike, Poppy, and Me. I think her name is Jessica, I've seen her around the office only a few times since I started working here a month ago. Without moving my eyes away from the computer screen, I answer with my regular frown. "I'm busy" I don't have time for random conversation. She giggles, I ignore it, She shifts her shirt, and I start to fear for my very life if she's trying to do what I hope she's not trying to do. She fake coughs and moves her arm over the cubical divider. "Sooo, I was wondering…well, Mike mentioned that you were looking to blow off some steam, and its 3:00...It's my break time." I just continue typing and I start praying to Cybil that she goes away. *Cough* "He might have mentioned that it's your break time too, so…I was thinking…" She touches my shoulder and I have to physically stop myself from actually growling at her. Fuck Mike. Actually yeah, if you want to do anyone do him, not me.

I look up at her still scowling and catch a glimpse of Mike peaking over at us from his hiding place in the back of the office, he gives me a thumbs up and my hatred for that man grows. I turn my eyes to Jessica, who's making a face that I guess is supposed to be seductive. Slowly, so she can understand every word I'm saying I tell her "No thank you, I am in a Committed relationship and I have been for many years. Please tell Mike to fuck himself because I am not his friend and I am not looking to "Blow off Steam" no matter what or how much he insists." Her face pales and she removes her hand as if I was suddenly made of lava. She rapidly apologies saying that she had no idea and almost trips before taking off back to where Mike was waiting. I move back to my computer screen (again) and allow a small grin to escape when Jessica's muffled shouting echo's through the office as she yells at Mike for embarrassing her by setting her up with a taken guy. Well, at least there's one good thing to come out of this.

4:32 and I am done! I quickly save everything, grab my stuff, and punch out. I have my committed relationship with a living glitter bomb to get home too. Traffic is just as horrible as always and when I push my apartment door open its exactly 4:53, YES! I made it. I press my back against the door and let out a exhausted, out of breath laugh before hiding in our bedroom. four minutes later, Poppy's keys jingle, and the door opens. I sneak out of my hiding place and make my way over to the kitchen, where Poppy's opening a cookie jar and humming some mindless pop song. As fast as I can I grab her waist, and turn her around. She lets out a short yelp before I start raining kisses onto her shocked face, she drops her cookie and after taking a deep breath from the heart attack I almost gave her she laughs. I welcome the smile that Pulls on my face. Three hours later we're snuggling on the couch, our stomachs full of Chinese food, and our arms full of eachother. I love being home.


	2. All In An Hour

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy!) Clap along If you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy!)

I'm humming along to the upbeat song as I walk down the street. Today was such a nice day! The sky is overcast so the sun isn't blazing down on me like it had been for the past few weeks. All the flowers were bright and blooming, OH! That one has the CUTEST BUTTERFLY! It's so small, yellow, and blue! I snap a quick picture of it and send it to the group chat.

Poppy: Hey SMUDGE! I think I found a relative of yours!

I continue down the sidewalk, stopping at this cute little café for a few sandwiches and two coffees. How can Branch drink this stuff black, he doesn't add any sugar, honey, or anything to it. Eh, I guess it's an acquired taste.

I'm standing in the corner and waiting on my orders when my phone starts dinging.

Satin: Wait, so that's not Smudge?

Guy: Oh, come on that's not fair. Smudge is so much smaller.

Smudge: Ha Ha Ha, laugh all you want. But I bet that butterfly could destroy all of you sissy's in a second.

I chuckle and shake my head at my friend's antics. The barista hands me my things and I put my phone away, but not before checking the time. 11:45, hmmm. I'm going to be a little early…Oh well It'll be fine…Maybe.

When I do reach the big automatic doors for Branches office building I double check to make sure this is the right place. He did say 46th street right…Well, guess I'll find out. I walk in and immediately I realize that my GlitterBomb sneakers and pink hair are going to standout amongst the chrome walls and white marble flooring of this place. Good, these people need some more color in their lives.

After asking a very timid Secretary named Bridget where I.T Office 3 was (Even though Mr "Always prepared and paranoid" left an overly detailed map and list of directions to where his exact cubical was on this side of the planet back at home) I hopped into an elevator to go to the 6th floor. Man, this place is tall. Andddd yep, it does not have a 13th Floor. 11th, 12th, 14th. Why do they always do that?

As I pass by the first two floors I gently set my bag on the ground to check my phone. 11:55, I have time. I pick my bag back up right before the elevator stops at the 3rd Floor, and a man that looks just a few years older than me and about a foot taller stands before the doors. Yep, definitely not enough color in their lives. Cause when he sees me he is clearly taken aback. I just smiled and he quickly enters the cozy elevator before the doors closed.

I carefully maneuver my bag of food to the hand holding the coffees. I look towards him and I make sure to give a welcoming smile "Which floor?"

He jolts slightly and almost trips over his words. "Oh…uh seven, please" I press the button and when the doors close back up he starts shifting oddly, like he can't remember how to stand without something in his hands. The walls of the elevator are made out of mirrors, so I can see him wanting to say something, but he just keeps closing his mouth like a fish. I have to fight back a giggle, laughing at someone who's unsure of themselves is no way to make friends! I wait and decide to double check my hair in the mirror instead, perfectly pink like always. Giving people time to figure out how to present themselves enforces and encourages their self-confidence in the future. At least that's what my college professor said.

DING! 4th FLOOR

He suddenly looks panicked, but when the elevator continues moving, he blows out a breath in relief. Wow, this guy REALLY wears his emotions on his sleeve, it's kind of fun to watch honestly. With a very quick look of determination on his face he turns to me, but with a very not so determined voice he squeaks out a single "Hey". Awww that was a very cute try. I encourage people opening up to make new friends though so I grin, and say "Hey" back. This time I just make eye contact using the mirrors in front of us.

I guess not having to look directly at me makes him more comfortable. He's kind of acting as if I'm Medusa and that I'm going to turn him to stone at any second. He makes eye contact again and this time with a clearer voice asks "Which floor are you going too?" Good! We're making Progress. I send him another encouraging smile and simply answer "The 6th Floor".

DING 5th FLOOR

There's that look of panic again. What, is he afraid of the 7th Floor or something? Does he think he's going to get fired? Oh, that must be terrifying! He starts looking around for something, like he's rushed or trying to distract himself. He finds it I guess on my bag, because with a little too much excitement he exclaims much louder than before "Oh WingDingles! I love that place. They have really good...um…CHEESECAKE..hehe yeah…cheesecake…"

Oh, dear Cybil he's trying so hard. He must not talk to new people that often. Well, better late than never. I shrug and say truthfully "I wouldn't know, I've never tried it before. I normally just get their sandwiches and coffee. Though I should try it sometime!" I look at him at the end and give him another small smile. I don't know what it was about what I said, but something I did made him grin like he just found happiness. Hmm, he has a nice smile.

DING! 6th FLOOR

I skip out of the elevator, calling back "It was nice meeting you!". I hear him stutter like he wanted to say something else, I turn around but only see him for a split second before the doors sealed. Hmm, I wonder what he was going to say? Oh well, If I see him again I'll be sure to ask. I silently wish him good luck for whatever it is that's worrying him, before continuing on my quest to find my favorite Grumpy Gus!

Finally! After three wrong turns, two wrong rooms, and a partridge in a pear tree, I find I.T Office 3. I was now overlooking a sea of tan colored cubicles, and grumpy office people. Now, I just need to find MY grumpy office person. If only I could remember the number Branch told me, was it 696 or 969? Honestly knowing Branch, I wouldn't be surprised if his cubicle number was 666. Well, let's just start with the 6's anyway.

I carefully try not to bump or trip into the tall men and women in suits pacing the floor (Seriously! Why are so many of these people so tall?!) I find a cubical labeled 657. Great! I'm getting closer, let's see 660, 663, hehe there is a 666. Really? You don't have a 13th floor but you have a 666 cubicle? The women in it does seem like she's been having an extra bad day so I'll just keep moving.

689, 690, I look down the long walkway just in time to see Branch lean backwards in his chair, stretching out his back and letting out a big yawn. YES! Also…Time for a little pay back. I carefully sneak up on him as he's stretching and when he's facing the ceiling I pop up over him. "BOO!" He jumps, yelps, and just barely keeps himself from falling over in his chair. I snort and place our lunch on his desk. "Ya big dork, you knew I was coming." He spins his chair around and he can scowl as much as he wants, I can still see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Yeah, I knew you were coming, but I didn't think you would be here the SECOND the clock turned twelve." Ha, would you look at that. "Well…you were home an hour early yesterday so can you really complain about MY timing?" He chuckles and stands up, saving his work before grabbing our lunch and leading me to one of the many employee breakrooms. I didn't notice until we were almost out of the office, that several eyes were staring at me, with varying degrees of confusion and shock.

The breakroom we ended up in was surprisingly empty, Maybe it's because of the broken vending machine. Half way through our sandwiches we fell into a comfortable silence. Well that's not going to do at all.

I gently kick him under the table "SO, tell me about some of the people here." His head drops and he lets out a strangled grown. He whines "Nooooo, I don't want to deal with these people anymore then I need to". "Pfft, Oh come on, It can't be that bad. What's the worst they can do?" Branch raises an eye brow, and thus his rant begins.

"Is that a challenge? Well let's see, literally yesterday! This AssHat named Mike couldn't get me to go to lunch with him and his "Friends". So, he decides, "Oh he just needs to blow off some steam, that's why he tells me to leave him alone all the time, not because he doesn't like us." I start snickering into my sandwich, he's so upset about this. Now I understand why he was so happy to be home early yesterday. "So, he decides to "HELP" me get that anger off my chest, and you know what he did!? He finds this girl, that I've talked to maybe TWICE and tells her that I was looking to get laid!"

I dropped the sandwich, it has been forgotten. I'm struggling for breath and I'm laughing so hard tears are finding their way out of my eyes. Oh dear Cybil give me strength. "He didn't, there's no way!" "HE DID! She pops up at my desk out of nowhere at 3:00, my normal break time. Remember how I told you I worked through it, because Cybil knows I couldn't be there any longer then I needed to be." I nod my head, only barely registering that someone is looking through the glass that overlooks the breakroom. "So, she's standing there, pulling down her shirt and Mike, FUCKING MIKE, is hiding in the corner watching me. He's all like "You got this bro, just do it bro, do you need a condom bro?" I hate him so much you have no idea." I try to talk, but I just squeak out "I..ha..I think…." No, I can't talk right now. I motion for him to continue. "So, she starts stroking my shoulder and she makes that face where she's trying to be sexy with hooded eyes and big lips, but it just looks like she's trying to keep a fish from escaping her mouth with the sun in her eyes. So, I pretty much tell her "I have a girlfriend, I am not looking to get laid, and tell Mike to fuck himself." She moves her hand away so fast that you would of thought I bit her or something! She almost falls down, apologizing as if she just insulted my ancestors. Not even a minute later, she's in a different breakroom with Mike and she's screaming at him! She's flat out SCREECHING at him for trying to set her up with a taken guy. Granted Mike had no idea I was taken in the first place, but he still got what was coming to him!" I'm trying to hold back my hysterics. He's so upset about it too, it just makes it funnier. I wish I was there to see it all. Cybil, I would have paid money to see Branch react to some stranger asking for a quicky. "Ohhaaha Oh you poor babyyyhehehe! I'm so sorry that someone tried to fuck you in the copy roommmmhahahahaha!" My head is laying in my arms, I'm shaking and Branch is trying to hold back his own laughter as well. I look up and take a few deep breaths "Is…" Deep breath "...Is she here today? I want to thank her for this moment!" Branch just shakes his head smirking and takes a sip of his bitter juic-I mean coffee. "No, no I don't think that's a good idea. I don't blame her for anything cuz she didn't know and besides, she was extremely embarrassed." Before I can say anything he quickly adds "Mike is here, but he spent most of the day in HR and I DO NOT want to encourage him to try anything like this or something else at all really ever again." Damn it, he knew just what I was thinking. I put my hands up in surrender "Ok ok, I won't make any attempt to speak with either of them, in the near future".

We continue talking about crazy people that we've known for the rest of his lunch break before his phone alarm goes off, warning us that it's 12:50. We both grown, I wish I could stay here with him, but I know that new college employs are often given Hell if they get distracted. Unfortunately, one of the words used to describe me is distracting. So, I kiss him goodbye and make my way out of the restricting walls of I.T Office 3.

Making my way back to the elevator from the cubical ocean was a lot simpler then it was finding my way there in the first place. I almost contemplate taking the stairs, but decide against it. I planned on making the long walk to the twin's store after lunch anyway. I press the down button and the door opens almost immediately. Lo-and-behold, inside is the same guy as before. He brightens up when he sees me and I think its sweet. I step inside and giggle "My, looks like the tables have turned." He lets out an awkward chuckle and he mimics what I did last time "Which Floor?" He grins at the mirrored events. "The 1st Floor, please" I answer, my smile keeping its place. His face drops a little and his finger hesitates before pressing the floor button. Why did he do that? Maybe he's from Britain or someplace like it. I know that in some places they call what we call the second floor, the first floor.

The doors close and our reflections definitely do look switched. We're in different places, I'm no-longer holding anything, but now he's gripping onto a very large suitcase. I hope he didn't get fired and that that's all his office stuff. Then again, he's been here for a while now and he looks much calmer, even happier. Maybe he got promoted! That's always a good thought.

I decide that because we are in switch positions that I'd start the conversation this time. "So! Which floor are you going too?" He answers back much more confidently then he did in our last encounter. "I'm headed for the 2nd Floor. I take it your leaving for the day, or…" MUCH BETTER! I'm so proud of the progress he's made in such a short amount of time. Or maybe it was because we were complete strangers…Oh well. I glance at him through the mirror and see that he's still avoiding eye contact, but I answer the same anyway. "Yeah, I'm done here for today. but I'm not done for the day."

DING! 5th FLOOR

He shuffles a little closer. "Oh right, yeah that makes since. It is almost 1:00 after all. Hopefully nothing too stressful planned?" I shake my head "Nothing I can't handle. What about you? Hopefully nothing too stressful either?" He sighs. "Stressful is my life, but I'm getting there" I give him a look to show my sympathy. Yeah, that stress and worry is coming off him in waves.

DING! 4th FLOOR

"Well hey, best of luck to ya. I mean, you made it this far, right?" His eyes lit up at that and he beams down at me like I just fixed something that he didn't even know was wrong. "Yeah, yeah you're right! I did make it this far!" He stands up straighter and he looks like he's legitimately proud of himself. That was fast!

DING! 3rd FLOOR

He looks at the Floor Number and gulps, well so much for that. He rubs the back of his neck and turns to fully face me for once, not shying away this time. "So…uh..Do you think I'll be seeing you around more often?" I shrug. "Maybe, I do hope so". I want to spend more time with Branch here. This place takes the color out of everyone in it. He perks up and exclaims excitedly "That's great! I'm mean, it-it was great meeting you". He holds out his hand for a handshake. Oh man, he's about to learn that I don't just do handshakes.

DING! 2nd FLOOR

Letting out a laugh I grab his hand as if I'm going to shake it, but then I quickly pull him into a hug. He stiffens, but after a second he hugs me back like he just remembered what a hug even was. I pull away and before he can question it I just tell him "You looked like you could use one." His face explodes in a toothy grin and he practically skips out of the elevator. I think that's going to be it, but then he turns around sharply, throwing his hand in the air "WAIT!" I stare at him with wide eyes, I'm honestly kind of shocked at the outburst. Oh! What if this is what he wanted to ask me last time? He drops his hand and lets out a large breath with what he needs to say "What's your name?" I chuckle at how much commotion was made for such a simple question. "My name's Poppy" The doors start closing right after I give him my name, as if they were waiting for it. I'm able to see him wave his hand and mouth something. Then the elevator continues falling once more.

DING! 1st FLOOR

I calmly walk out and make my way too the automated glass doors, but not before waving a goodbye to Bridget, who waves back enthusiastically. As I'm standing out the doors I check my phone, 12:55. Hmm, a lot can happen in an hour. I start my long walk down the concrete path to Satin and Chenilles boutique, as the rain clouds threaten to wash everything away.

"What's your name?" I want to shout it. I need to know who this person that was so amazing is. This person who believes in me, this person that I just met. She chuckles and for a second, a horrible second, I thought she wasn't going to tell me. But the way she looks at me, as if I made her see something good in me even though I have no idea what it could possibly be, finally tells me the three words that I'm going to hold onto as if I they were the very air I breathe "My name's Poppy" I wave at her and whisper "Hi Poppy…" I don't know if she heard me, the doors closed right after. I don't even know if I'll ever see her again, but I'll be damned if I don't try.

"MR GRISTLE" The voice of my assistant, the assistant who's been here decades before I was even born calls out to me. "YOU HAVE A MEETING IN THREE MINUTES. I suggest you straighten out your suit, it's full of wrinkles an-is that glitter on the bottom of your pants!? THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING SIR. YOU BETTER CLEAN YOURSELF UP, EVERYONE'S WAITING." Right, I have a very important meeting with some very important people. That's what I've been preparing for over this last hour, I almost completely forgot about it. I rush into my office and start tidying up my suit. I'm brushing off the glitter when I glance out the window and a flash of pink catches my eye. It's her!

I move as close to the window as I can and I watch her run her fingertips over the flower bushes that lined the street, before she's completely out of sight. When she's no longer there, I can only see my reflection staring back at me in the glass. She is right, I made it this far. I know what I'm doing and I'm damn well ready to knock it out of the park. I grab my case, fix my hair the way I like it, and I'm ready!

"SIR THE MEETI-" "I am aware Madam Chef, and I Am Ready"


End file.
